1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose intermediate retainer retaining and fixing the intermediate portion of a hose to a mounting portion, such as a body of an automobile, via a clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several methods have been known as for retaining and fixing a hose intermediate portion to a body of an automobile and the like.
A method shown in FIG. 3 has been known, in which an inner cylinder 101 is placed in a hose 100, and an outer cylinder 102 is installed to the outer surface of the hose 100, then the outer cylinder 102 is pressed in place by crimping thereof at 2 places. Thus the hose 100 is held between the inner cylinder 101 and the outer cylinder 102, and the intermediate portion of the hose 100 is fixed to a body of an automobile by securing the outer periphery surface of the outer cylinder 102 with a clamp 110. However, the clamp 110 exerts a smaller retaining force in this method because the contacting area between the outer cylinder 102 and the clamp 110 is small due to the wave-shaped outer cylinder 102 surface.
A method shown in FIG. 4 has been known to overcome the disadvantage mentioned above, in which a whole outer cylinder 103 is crimped circularly. In this method, the clamp 110 exerts a satisfactory retaining force because the outer cylinder 103 surface is smooth. However, the tensile strength of the clamp 110 in the axial direction is poor in this method. Accordingly, the outer cylinder 103 and the hose 104 are bonded with an adhesive to add an extra tensile strength to the construction. Though, the outer cylinder 103 and the hose 104 were bonded with an adhesive, the construction exhibited the tensile strength resistible against the load of 20 and 30 kg only.
In view of the disadvantages mentioned above, a method shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 15483/1980 has been utilized. As shown in FIG. 5, the hose intermediate retainer comprises an outer cylinder 107 having a securing portion 106 with a plurality of stepped grooves formed on the outer periphery surface thereof, and an inner cylinder 109 placed in the hose 108. The outer surface of the outer cylinder 107 except the securing portion 106 is pressed in place by crimping thereof at 2 locations. Thus the hose 108 is held between the inner cylinder 109 and the outer cylinder 107, and the intermediate portion of the hose 108 is fixed to a body of an automobile by securing the clamp 110 and a stop ring 111 to the grooves of the securing portion 106.